one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Doctor Doom vs Albert Wesker
Doctor Doom vs Albert Wesker is ahomeschoolingroudon's 19th One Minute Melee. Putting Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics against Albert Wesker from Resident Evil Description Two villainous warlords duke it out in a 60 second duel to the death! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Albert Wesker is currently walking through a forest until someone teleports behind him Doctor Doom: This farce is over! Doctor Doom punches Wesker away. Albert Wesker: Just try facing me you worm. Doctor Doom: Come forth. I’ll bring you to an end! It’s all or nothing.. NOW! Doctor Doom fired electric shots at Wesker but Wesker teleported away and kicked Doom in the groin. Albert Wesker: Is that all you have? Doctor Doom: You wretch! Doctor Doom goes invisible but Wesker throws a leech at Doom. Doom kicks the leech away but it reveals his location. Wesker shoots Doom with his handgun Doctor Doom: Grr..beware my pow- Wesker grabs Doctor Doom and slams him into the ground Albert Wesker: Such a waste of life. Albert Wesker rips Doctor Doom’s head off..but it was a doombot. The real Doctor Doom teleported in Albert Wesker: This..can’t be. Doctor Doom: What a farce! Albert Wesker begins shooting at Doctor Doom but Doom electrocutes Wesker. Doctor Doom: You have no hope! Albert Wesker: You’ll pay for that! Albert Wesker backhanded Doctor Doom away but Doom teleports behind Wesker. Doctor Doom: HAHAHAHA! Albert Wesker however impales Doom Albert Wesker: Learn your place. You have failed. Doctor Doom however uses the molecular expander and throws a pebble which turns to a boulder at Wesker Doctor Doom: Doctor Doom does not fail! Albert Wesker is launched towards a volcano as Doctor Doom. Doctor Doom rams into Wesker launching him into the air. Doctor Doom: You’ll rue the day you’ve met me in the afterlife! Doctor Doom charges at Wesker Doctor Doom: FOOT DIVE! Doctor Doom foot dives Albert Wesker into lava K.O! Doctor Doom: Bah! You fool! Doctor Doom teleports away back to Liberia. This melee’s winner is.. Doctor Doom! Alternate Ending Doctor Doom grabbed Wesker and threw him right up to a boulder Albert Wesker: You'll pay for this! Doctor Doom: Got you! Doctor Doom threw a pebble at Wesker and it turned into a boulder and crushed Wesker. Doctor Doom: This farce is over! Doctor Doom rockets up into the sky and to the moon. He was planning something. Doctor Doom jumped off of the moon and began plummeting down to earth Doctor Doom: FOOOOOOOOT DIIIIIIIVE! Albert Wesker pushed off the boulder that was crushing him Albert Wesker: Mere mortal shall fear m- Albert Wesker got hit by the Foot Dive and the entire Earth exploded. Albert Wesker: Impossible! Doctor Doom kept continuing his foot dive. Ramming through and destroying Venus & Mercury before ramming into the sun and creating a supernova obliterating Wesker. Doctor Doom: What a farce! K.O!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant